a c r o n y m: The Lost Chronicles
by Majickal
Summary: Make new f r i e n d s but keep the o l d, one is s i l v e r and the other's g o l d This Chapter: Yuna COMPLETE
1. Auron

Apathetic. So young and so naïve, and yet how he took on the Mighty Cerberus—No! I am not going to be intimidated by a teenager! No, Auron, bad. That's very bad…— Sora looked at the Legendary Warrior and shrugged. He told himself that Auron was one of those guys you could not impress easily.

Upside. Auron almost smiled when he thought that this Sora reminded him of a pretty, blonde girl from a long time ago…

Release. _Hey, Auron! This belongs to you! _

Old. Auron's hand came up and smacked Sora upside the head.

Neuter. "This Kairi girl…" "Yeah?" Auron grabbed the front of Sora's shirt and brought him close to his face. "You dare even _try_ to take advantage of the girl and I will hunt you down and neuter you. I wasn't a Guardian for only one reason."

"Maybe I do need a Guardian, Auron."

**Author's Note · · · **Aww, me loves Auron! **Apathetic** is basically what Auron thinks of Sora. He doesn't like the idea of Sora intimidating him! Lol! **Upside** is hinted with Auron/Rikku loveliness. **Release**—I know—is something Donald yells right before Sora throws the Auron Statue above Auron's head. But it was the only memory that would fit. In **Old** Sora made fun of Auron and had to pay the consequences. Aww… Auron is like a father in **Neuter.** Sorry, when I saw the word I just couldn't help it!


	2. Bambi

Barley. "I knew you were hungry," Sora said, softly, as he stroked the young buck's head.

Afternoon. After a long day of romping and chasing each other (chasing a deer—not so fun) they lay in the setting sun, just getting a break from all the Heartless. For now.

Monarch. _Great Prince of the _ _Forest__, Great Prince of the Light. _

Baby. _They both lost a parent when they were little. _

Innocence. He only summoned Bambi when he really needed to, wanting to keep the purity of the mind and heart. Not wanting the deer to become like him.

"You know, you're a lot more handy than most people would think, Bambi."

**Author's Note · · ·** Oh my God. This sucked ass. Because it was done under five minutes. And this is my favorite summon (he saved quite a number of times in KH: CoM) and my favorite animal character right next to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

**Barley** was done on the way home on the bus. I just wondered if the Summons who didn't have a body any more would eat. **Afternoon **was just something I thought to give Sora a break. **Monarch** was a connection between the two. **Baby** cannot be supported on Sora's side but…still… **Innocence** was a little rambling. Bambi is too innocent!


	3. Beast

Beauty. The spell was broken! I can live forever peacefully with Belle now and—Is Sora _crying?_

Emotion. Sora looked at the two dancing figures and softly sang in a playful voice, "_We'll wait and see a few days more, there may be something there that wasn't there before._"

Anger. _Look at me. Look. This is what I am. When you first got here, I tried to change. But I was only fooling myself. I can't be any different. I'll always be a beast. So, I should live like a beast. With no one, alone. Goodbye, Belle. _–Wow, he doesn't have to be like _that_!

Song. _Tale as old as time, tune as old as song, bittersweet and strange, finding you can change learning you were wrong._

Tease. Sora, Donald, and Goofy came in when the Beast had gotten all…curly…from the new haircut so they could tell him it was almost time to dance. Oh, how they _screamed_ when he chased him around, fangs bared.

"And you lived happily ever-after, Beast."

**Author's Note · · · **Um, okay, that didn't come out as planned. **Beauty** is like what happened if Sora stuck around to watch Belle and the Beast confess. Yeah, he'd probably cry, the sap. **Emotion** was after watching Xigbar/Kairi AMV by **HotPinkMidNite** on who put the clips to "Something There" from Beauty and the Beast. Yeah, got to love the girl. Go check out her other videos. **Anger** is a quote of what Beast had said and then the last part is Sora's thoughts on the matter. It was supposed to be a quote when the Beast was yelling at Belle but I couldn't find it, even with the scrip I've written. (sniff) Um… moving on from the awkward statement… **Song** was the only thing that was good enough to be put on this. There isn't that many S words that wouldn't fit Beast's character when I looked through the dictionary. **Tease** was inspired by an artwork which I cannot find on DeviantART right now. But anyway, remember in the movie when Beast was getting ready for the dance? And how the hat/coat stand gave him a really curly/girl/funny look? Yeah. The end.


	4. Daisy

Donald. _Sorry, Daisy, we need Donald for just a little longer_

Agreement. "I'll only let you keep Donald awhile longer, Sora because you're cute, but only by a pout."

Ill-tempered. "Now make sure Donald doesn't go overboard in fights because he can be _such _a sore loser." "I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Scorn. "AAAAAAARGH!" As Sora and Donald ran for their lives, the finally agreed on something: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Year. She was both a duchess and a lady-in-waiting. She couldn't believe the latter could have so many meanings.

"Sorry it took so long to get Donald back here, Daisy. Please don't hurt me!" _Laughter._

**Author's Note · · · **I kind of like it… but it's more of Daisy/Donald centered than the bond of Sora and Daisy which is very much invisible. Me am very sorry. **Donald** is a quote/memory thingy before they leave. **Agreement** is connected to Donald, and **Ill-tempered** is connected to Agreement. **Scorn** was inspired by a conversation with my parents at Outback… mmm… I love their garlic mash potatoes! Anyway… **Year** was the only word in the limited Y section that had anything to do or relate to Kingdom Hearts or Sora or…something… **End Quote** is just Sora joking around in a letter being sent to Disney Castle and he's laughing somewhere on Destiny Island right now.

And no. I will NOT do Chicken Little nor Chip 'n' Dale.

Oh, and I'm going to slow down on updates on this story for awhile. I want to work on my "Just Another Christmas Medly" because I like how it's coming along and the ideas I'm getting.


	5. Dumbo

Douse. Sora and Dumbo agreed that this was the best way to wake somebody up. (Donald, Merlin, and Captain Jack quite disagreed.)

Up. _"Yeah, now we're flying!"_

Mother. They both missed their mothers—and oh how Sora smiled so bitter sweetly when the baby elephant reunited with its mama.

Baby. _Little one when you play, don't you mind what you say, let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine._ A tear slid down Sora's cheek as he remembered long-forgotten lullabies sung on stormy nights.

Oversized. He smiled as he sat next to the animal. "Big ears, big feet. We match."

"When I see an elephant fly, Dumbo."

**Author's Note · · · **MmmmKay! I lurve Dumbo. It's my favorite movie. **Douse**… is something I did…. Bwhahahahah… **Up **is a twist on a quote from the movie. **Mother** was made after watching Dumbo. I mean, Sora _must_ miss his mom, because I know I would, and Sora's is just as much as a sap as I am. **Baby** starts out with a verse from "Baby Mine" (if you haven't heard it, YOU MUST! OR YOU'LL MISS OUT ON THE SWEETEST AND SADDEST SONG EVA!) and then ends with a little reminiscent Sora. I never really was afraid of thunderstorms… must be because I live in Florida and I survived some hurricanes. I wanted to do a sentence that mentioned Dumbo's ears… AND I FOUND IT! **Oversized **is a connection I made. How cute. **End Quote** is the name of song in Dumbo if you didn't know.

Yeah, I put this up earlier than it's supposed to be out. Be happy with its shortness.

Jane is going to take awhile though...


	6. Jane

Jungle. _Oh, and who is this? _Uh, hi there, I'm—_ Oh, you speak English? So, then, obviously you're not related to Tarzan…_

Animals. _Are you here to study the gorillas?_

Notebook. He saw my drawing on the chalkboard. Right before they left, he left a booklet of blank paper laying on my other books. Inside was a note on the first page saying: _You'll have to show me your drawings whenever or if I ever come back._ My second page was a detailed picture I drew later of Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Entangle. _Snort._ "Not. A. Word. Jane." _Giggle. _"I'M SERIOUS!" _Uncontrollable laughter._ Sora tangled up in vines, swinging precariously five feet above the ground was hard _not _to laugh at.

"Friends in our hearts, Jane."

**Author's Note · · · **You know, I really don't understand why so many people like what I'm doing even though it _clearly shows_ my writing and ideas are horrible. You people are weird.

I could have done better on this. But it's not _my_ fault that I had to start all over to look at Deep Jungle again. Man, it is a pain in the ass doing this stuff. **Jungle** is a memory, when Sora first meets Jane in the tent. **Animals** is right after what happened in Jungle, so it's also a memory. Jane does have really awesome drawing skills. I'm jealous. So I came up with **Notebook** and continued on. **Entangle**…….. Erm……. Sora was swinging in the trees, got stuck, and was lucky enough (or unlucky enough, depending how you look at it) Jane found him. And the reaction was….. **End quote** is just something restated from the first game.

Jasmine is getting typed up right now, as we speak. Just got to figure out what to do with the E... **(falls asleep, snore)**


	7. Jasmine

Jar. Did it even occur to them during the whole fight that they might actually break the jar I was in _and,_ in the process, might hurt me?

Apple/Aladdin. We stopped the day's activities for an outdoor lunch. I asked for an apple and _toss over the head, roll down the arm, bump off the elbow_ I remembered Aladdin.

Smile. I was alone, Aladdin somewhere else. But then the Brave Warrior came and ( _lips twitch upward_ ) "everything would be alright."

Manicure. She shook her head. Who would have thought? (_Kairi used to drag me to Selphie's house and the taught me to…)_

Intestine. He yawned lazily and laid his head on her lap, ear against her stomach… _Snort._ "Your stomach is gurgling." _Stifled laughter._

Nuptial. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today—" "For the love of all that's good and holy JUST GET ON WITH IT! I have 20 people on request for this bloody, frickin' kiss so. Just. Get. On. With. It. RAWR!" It took me a whole five minutes to get me to stop laughing.

Evening. _A whole new world…_

"Hello, your Majesty!" _Now take a bow._

**Author's Note · · · **OMG! It sucks…

**Jar—**Remember in the first game when Jasmine fell in the jar? I always wondered why Sora and Aladdin didn't say anything like "be careful" because they could have hit the jar Jas was in AND hit her in the process. **Apple/Aladdin**—In the movie, Aladdin gives her an apple and he does it by doing a trick, the same trick Sora used to give an apple to Jasmine. **Smile—**Who can really stay sad when Sora smiles? This happened when Aladdin was missing in KH2. **Manicure—**Sora (when he was _extremely _bored) painted Jas' fingernails. **Intestine**—(cough) um…. According to the people who've ever put there head on my stomach, say it gurgles….. I hate my friends for bringing it up…… hate 'em….. **Nuptial**—In the second movie, it seemed like forever until they finally got to the wedding scene (not the first try at the wedding because the song was cute). Because Aladdin and Sora had to go deal with Al's treasure-loving father throughout the movie, so he's right now ticked and just wants to document the kiss now. **Evening** was done after spending a whole hour trying to think of an E word. **End quote **is the scene in the second game when Sora bows to Jas.


	8. Jiminy

Journal. In a book (too big for him and too small for them) he writes, as metal against metal clashes and the sounds of flesh breaking goes on outside of the young warrior's pocket.

Illegible. Never trust Sora to write something for you. Never, ever, ever.

Merman. This was the only time in the whole journey that Jiminy hated. He had to float in a bubble as large, carnivorous fish looked at him hungrily. Thank God Sora can so easily persuade animals away…

Incorrect. _Thank Naminé_. "Some journal that is." Donald grumbled.

Noise. Cat-Sora, Donald, and smaller-sized-Goofy, were all fighting Edgar the butler while they left it up to Jiminy to go free O'Malley, Duchess and the kittens. But they were making too much noise to concentrate on breaking the lock for the cricket so he screamed "**_QUIET!_**" and they all gaped at the small insect for being so loud --- "Okay, continue."

Young. He sometimes wondered if there was a way to restore the innocence in this young boy. ( _now, you can only read his youth in a _very _familiar book, but it's just not the same, is it? _)

"Hey, Jiminy, could I have a copy of that book of yours so I can prove to Riku that Santa _does_ exist?"

**Author's Note · · ·** I'm baaaaack! I think I did a decent job on this. Oh, and CSOmega? The only reason people read this stuff is because they are all too blinded to by their love of Kingdom Hearts. Ha, beat THAT comeback!

And like hell I will _not_ do Pinocchio. _Way_ to long. And I don't like his world that much. (stupid, intestine-like Heartless…)

**Journal** was inspired of a Jiminy-Fan-fiction, I think I accidentally quoted the story. Ooops. **Illegible**… Sora has really bad hand writing. Jiminy's sad. **Merman**—come on, haven't you guys _ever_ thought where he might have gone? Hmmm? **Incorrect—**Remember when they just woke up in KH2? Yeah, it's another memory… **Noise—**This takes place in the movie _The Aristocats_. You see, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are fighting this evil butler while Jiminy tries to free their friends locked in trunk. This was a scene cut and pasted from the movie. The end. **Young**—I just wanted something sentimental like that. Jiminy just wishes Sora didn't have to go through all of this. But the only innocence left is in his writing when they first met him. **End quote**—Yeah, it was bound for Sora to ask about that.


	9. Megara

Marionette. _And he gave her back her freewill. _

Easter Lily. "A gift from Hercules," he said. I rolled my eyes but accepted the flowers anyway.

Glare. "I am not in love with him," I snapped at Sora, glaring venomous daggers at him in the process. But Sora smiled cheekily and said, "Denial isn't just a river that flows in Egypt, Meg."

Arrogant. In the middle of fighting the giant Heartless, he started getting cocky and—whoops! There he goes, crashing into the wall. He deserved it though.

Roar. "Stop touching my hair, Meg!" "But it's so spiky! Don't you ever brush it?" "RAWR!"

Answering Machine. "Sora, wake up." ………… "We're sorry, this seriously challenged teenager's brain cannot be contacted at the moment; please leave a message after the tone. BEEEEEEEEEP." ………………… "Sora, that is just……sad……"

"Stop so sarcastic, Megara, it doesn't suit your pretty face.

**Author's Note · · · **Ah, the worst part of this whole thing. I have to explain.

**Marionette**—The statue that Hades had in KHII had been broken and Sora's even more of a sweety. That's why me and Koki-chan want to smother him with kisses. Too bad he DIDN'T KISS KAIRI, _THAT _**YELLOW-BELLIED**BASTARD_ OF A KEYBLADE MASTER_! I mean _seriously!_ He can go against all the darkness and he can't kiss her? Just hug? Huh, yeah, I don't think so. Square's holding out on us fan girls. **(sticks out tongue and blows a raspberry)  
****Easter lily—**I don't know what flower Herc gave her in the movie, so I just picked the Easter lily since I love lilies. I like water lilies more though……  
**Glare**—The talking version of "I Won't Say I'm In Love." xD  
**Arrogant—**well someday he would get cocky about his power, right? Wait… didn't he already get cocky once? Twice? The whole time? I need to go play the game again.  
**Roar—**I swear to God it was an accident when I accidentally did that in a different circumstance to a teacher.  
**Answering Machine**—First day of school, didn't get enough sleep, thank goodness she was nice teacher. I have sad, _pathetic_ excuse for a life.


	10. Minnie

Musketeers. "All for one, and one for all," I heard him say, and it made me remember my husband, and how we met…

Insignificant. "It's alright, Queen Minnie," Sora reassured, sitting next to the lonesome queen. "The only reason the King is taking so long is because he wants to make sure nothing will hurt his beloved queen."

Necessity. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him fingering a shell charm. She smiled bitterly. _She wasn't the only one who was missing someone close to their heart._

Nap. _Where is he?_ The Queen asked herself as she walked the empty halls of her palace.

Immature. I, a Queen of a very well known world, was talked into an eye-staring contest…… Oh who cares? My, I'm starting to sound like Daisy when she doesn't have the latest fashion……

Escort. _So those are the Heartless_. Don't worry; we'll take care of 'em!_ I know I can count on you, Sora. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?_

"Queen Minnie, we would be more than happy to protect her royal Highness and her kingdom."

**Author's Note · · · **I'm not going to explain everything, just email me if you've got questions (Say "Fan Fiction" in the subject with the name of the character because that's how I'm working for now on). Don't PM me because it's not working right now.

**Musketeers** was when I was listening to the soundtrack of the Disney version of the Three Musketeers (Disney fan girl since I was three). **Nap**—Sora took a nap somewhere in the castle and Minnie was left to find him. **Immature—**They're having a staring contest. Inspired by a Yuffie/Vincent one-shot.

Next one is Nala, and there is only eleven more chapters from this point.

Yes, I will do the Villain acronym in my next set.


	11. Nala

Name. "Sora, what do you think we should name my baby?" He thought long and hard, and half-consciously, he said, "Kairi." ( _"What was that? Kiara? Hmm. That sounds beautiful!" _)

Adorable. "Aww, Sora, you're so adorable! I could just eat you up!" "Heh, um… I really hope you don't mean that literally."

Love. He looked between the couple lying in the tall grass and then to the pig and meerkat who were sobbing at their "loss of their trio." He stared at the sobbing buddies and shook his head. "Drama Queens." ( _He remembered a pirate captain_ )

Azure. She stared into his eyes, thinking, _who ever named Sora _( sky ) _they must have been thinking about or looking toward the sky._

"Watch over Simba for us, Nala, and beat him with Raifiki's stick if he starts to doubt himself again!"

**Author's Note · · · **Who here (besides me) hates the end quote? ……… I thought so! Yeah, I didn't know what exactly to say. It supposed to be more serious but I couldn't put it in exactly the way I wanted. **Name** Yup, its Kaiora! The temptation was too much! **Adorable** … I think you get the picture… **Love** Those were my thoughts when I saw "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" part again. **Azure **… Can you believe this was inspired by a Sora/Riku collection?

Yeah, I like yaoi. Only if it's au. I don't like yuri so much (I tried it but it was miss-rated, said K—it was supposed to be M…O.o…x.X).

For everyone who loves Final Fantasy X……… It's Paine up next!

Do you guys want me to do Phil? Full or shortened? (Shortened please!)


	12. Paine

Pain. "Why do they call you Paine?" "Do you want to why Yuffie was so freaked out yesterday?"

Affluence. _Do you have any treasure?_

Idiot. Paine watched Sora walk into the same board he ran into one minute ago. She sighed as she floated over to him. Boys.

Nasty. "Oh my gosh, Sora! What happened?" "Yuna, Rikku…I really…think you should…calm down…your…friend."

Evening Star. The only peace Sora and Paine could form was when the stars awoke in the sky, sending their small, hopeful beams of light down on them.

"Even if you seem bad on the outside, I know you're good because of all you do for your friends, Paine."

**Author's Note · · · **Heh, sorry folks, I've never played FF: X-2. So if I messed up on her character, please tell so I may proceed beating my head against the wall.

All in all, I'm proud of this.

PM me or ask in your reviews if you don't get something. (Fanfiction is working again!)


	13. Phil

Practice. _To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art. Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart._

Hero. "Nope, you guys don't have what it takes to be a true hero." Look to the stars.

Incorrect. _Victory in the games comes down to_ two_ simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep!_

Lament_. I'm down to one last shot and my last high note, before that blasted Underworld gets my goat. My dreams are on you, kid! Go make 'em come true! Climb that uphill slope! Keep pushing that envelope! You're my one last hope and, kid, it's up to you!_

"Am I a true hero now, Phil?"

**Author's Note · · ·** I'm so proud of this. I couldn't think of anything for the full name. (I went up to E and quit after I couldn't come up with anything.)

Yup, I put in a song TWO times. It's my favorite song of all time, One Last Hope. xD

This was supposed to have some of Phil's Rules but the web page where I KNEW they were listed came up as "this page no longer exists" or "page cannot be found".

So that sucks.

I'm so happy, even though I didn't do my homework yet and it's ten o'clock at night right now. I'll never get it done! -.-;

Review my lovelies!

Pooh-bear is next!


	14. Pooh

Ponder. Riku, whenever he could, would taunt Sora of his "Pooh-Bear" pose he had in school. And then Sora would tackle Riku to the ground.

Offended. _And I'm glad you came to visit. But you see, I was just about to begin my stoutness exercises. Perhaps we could visit a bit later...Somebody-I-Don't-Know._

Older. As the warrior grew up (_ on the outside _) he cherished his childhood more and more, and looked at the fading, yellowed-pages in that book that he had sweet and no-worries adventures.

Honey. _There is a rumbly in my tumbly…_

"Oh, Pooh, you silly old bear."

**Author's Note · · · **First of all, I'd like to say that Tigger is innocent. I saw what was happening when Tigger "punched" the guy. The dumb kid was messing with either the invisible string that held the tail up or the zipper of the costume. The end

Anyway, back to the story at hand (no pun intended). Isn't it just so cute and nostalgic? Well, it's cute and nostalgic in my views, anyway.

**Ponder**—I just want to get this across, but every time Sora puts on a thinking pose, it's exactly alike to how Pooh-bear looks when he thinks!

Next up, Pumbaa!


	15. Pumbaa

Pig. _That's Mister Pig to you!_

Unsanitary. "Oops, sorry." "Pumbaa! Give us a hoot before you toot!"

Maggot. "Look, you already heard what I said to Simba, GET THAT _THING_ AWAY FROM ME!"

Barf. "Sorry!" "Ugh, Pumbaa, I beg of you."

Afraid. "HYENAS!"

Accident. "For the love of GOD and everything HOLY, Pumbaa, please!"

"See ya, Pumbaa, I mean, _Mr. Pig_."

**Author's Note · · ·** Sorry this took a little longer than expected. I have a _huge_ report on a country in Africa for History and I have to find **_everything_** linked to the country. Posters, flags, facts, food, home-made tribal weapons, etc. It's going to be huge and will be my biggest grade of the term. And it will end sometime after Feb. 7. And I'm grounded for having two F's.

Well besides my busy schedule, here's the lovable Pumbaa!

Maggot is a companion to Maggot in Simba and Unsanitary, Barf, and Accident are farting snippets. You didn't get to hear fart in the game, dammit. That's what makes him up. It's short though. but that's what happens when you're grounded.

Well, Thursday (Feb 1) was my b-day, so I had two cakes (dunno why).


	16. Rikku

Reverse. Sora looked at his silent and mysterious best friend, Riku, leaning against the bark of the Poapu tree and remembered a girl totally the opposite of him. ( _Rikku_ ) So many things matter with just one extra letter.

Insult. _Later, taters!_ Excuse me?

Keyboard. As he played a forgotten tune from the island days, she danced upon the keyboard, bringing her own island beat to mix it with.

Keep. _Got any treasure?_

Unnatural. _And if you look closely, you can see the swirls_ (that can see the secrets of your **h e a r t**).

"No, I don't have any treasure, Rikku."

**Author's Note · · · **(Looks around) What on earth is this place.

_This a marvelous place called Claire-san._

And who are you?  
_I am a figment of your imagination, Claire-san. The reason why I'm here is because you have forgotten the marvelous place of because you've been **grounded**._

Yay! I'm no longer grounded!


	17. Sally

Seasoning. Sora watched Sally as she dropped a bowl full of squashed bugs (no doubt the remains of Oogie) into her cauldron. Sally, seeing the confusion on his face, smile and said, "For flavoring."

Abomination. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she listens to the whisperings and snickering of the two zombies and—_shing!_—a Keyblade was pointed at their necks and "You no longer have the privilege to talk or even _look_ at Halloween's Beauty."

Lament. _I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand_—Sally, Sally, Sally…you should know what happens when I'm around by now. _…Thank you…Sora…_

Lace. She giggled as he draped the piece of cloth over her and pushed Jack towards her. "With the power invested in me, the Keyblade that will kick the objector's butt, and Christmas Town, I pronounce you both Husband and Wife. You may now—" "_Sora!_" Laughter.

Yuletide. _No, Sora. What really counts—what's really special—is the act of giving the gift. To wish deep in your heart to make someone else happy._

"I hope you get what you wanted for Christmas, Sally."

**Author's Note · · ·** -twitch- -looks at Abomination- I…think I have………a new pairing……

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sora is so KAWAII!

-cough- Anyway, wow, two in one day. Hmm, the results of sickness. –shrug-. Yuletide and End Quote are connected. That's all I've got to say.

Review, I dare you!

(P.S. There is only **FIVE MORE** chapters until **Finale**. Two of these are counting Tidus and Wakka. Want me to do them because of Selphie? -passes out-)


	18. Tidus

Train. _…so when you block don't just hold it for a second, but as long as the person is attacking or until you have a chance to attack. And then… _

Island. "Yo! Sora! You coming to the Island today?"

Dunk. "BONZAI!" _Gurgle gurgle._ "TIDUS!"

Ultima. "…Alright…alright…don't take your Sea-Salt Ice Cream and eat it no matter how ridiculous your expression is."

Safe. _You've sure gotten stronger, but odds are you're still no match for Riku. We took him on three-to-one last time and he whipped us all. Well, I guess Kairi can always count on him._ **Two Years Later**. "You guys have been fighting each other for nearly two hours _straight_! Why don't you take a—" "**NEVER**!"

"Hey, Tidus, up for a round?"

**Author's Note · · · **I AM BACK AND BETTER THAN **EVER!** –cricks her back- um… you didn't see anything…-limps away-

So yeah. You guys never told me if I should do Wakka and Tidus so I came back with him. And maybe Wakka.

Maybe is a baby that might just say yes. (Johnny Bravo, XD)

So Timon is next, then Tinkerbell (long! -dies-), Wakka, then Yuna. And then onto Ansem in our next series, Barbossa, Clayton, Hades…-snore-


	19. Timon

Tom-tom. _Beat the drum to the rhythm of the music _(of life). Hakuna Matata!

Itchy. "Here, let me help you scratch your back." "My…what _sharp_ claws you have." "I can take a hint when I see one."

Maggot. The meerkat stuffed the bug into the poor boy's mouth when he was ranting how disgusting the idea was. "Well? What do you think?" _Gulp._ "Slimy……yet……satisfying……" "Very good, atta boy."

Opinionated. "Okay this is how we're going to storm Pride Rock. I have this plan in the bag, because really, who's the brains of this whole deal, yeah?" _Well, _somebody_ took to many self-confidence classes._

Nadda. _Hakuna Matata—phrase—African: It means no worries for the rest of your days._

"Hakuna Matata, Timon. What a wonderful phrase."

**Author's Note · · · **I'm still grounded and I have to hurry before my dad comes back.

HAKUNA MATATA, BITCHES! –starts singing–

I have that paragraph and story finished for two certain people who'd like to know. But now I must flee.

And if you had liked to have something in the last acronym, I suggest write it now.


	20. Tinkerbell

Ticked. She will not forgive him. No she won't! Not even for that…cute little…pout…and…oh dear…

Irritated. She pouted and stomped but he didn't pay one ounce of attention.

Never. A place where you _never _grow up. (But sometimes you _have to_)

Kiss. She smiled and giggled (bells chime) and danced in the air, giving him a small butterfly kiss on the nose.

Ethereal. The father held his son in his arms and told him to listen to the ghostly sound of a tinkling bell that he heard when he was a teenager.

Reality. He started to lose faith in those around him (and himself). But that's why she was their. To make him believe.

Believe. Faith, trust, and just a little bit of pixie dust.

Enchanted. _The second star to the right…_shines_ in the night for you…to tell you that the dreams you have really do come _true.

Lost. As he trudged along the streets, thinking of those he had failed and things he had lost, a small tinkling of a bell sounded from somewhere. (_His heart_)

Lovely. She frowned as she studied her "large" hips in the hand mirror. He chuckled and said, "You look fine!"

"I do believe in fairies, Tinkerbell. I do! I do!"

**Author's Note · · · **HALELUJAH, I AM BACK, BABY! RAISE THE ROOF AND PRAISE THE LORD! This has actually been done for a long while now. This took awhile though… Onto the next one! (Sorry, I put in "tinkle like a bell" a little _too_ much!)


	21. Wakka

Wade/Watch. He snorted as Sora attempted to catch another fish by lunging towards it like a broken-legged cat.

Accent. "So de udder day, me an' Tidus were playin' around and we found dis shell dat was almost twice the size of dis blitzball an'…" Sora couldn't help but listen only to the Island Rhythm in his voice.

Knock Out. "Man, I di'n't mean to hit 'im dat 'ard." "Ooohhh…my achin' head…urrrgg…"

Kindred. Selphie giggled. "You both have the same goofy grin!"

Aggressive. He remembers a time when four boys had pushed him to the ground and began to punch him when he was seven. A ball flew overhead, screaming, swearing, and then a "Are joo alright, man?"

"Yo, Wakka, up for Blitzball?"

**Author's Note · · · ** I don't understand why people make fun of him. I love his accent! XD


	22. Yuna

Yobu. For such a sweet and small girl, she could scream very loudly.

Uedingu-doresu. "That was a nice wedding Leon and Rinoa had. And you know—HEY! YUNA! RIKKU! PAINE! DROP THAT CAKE!"

Neru. She yawned and he yawned back, lying back to sleep on the hill. She shrugged and curled up on his chest, using his hand as a blanket.

Akarui. He was in a bad mood and she was babbling on about something. But her enthusiasm and cheerfulness was infectious.

"Oi Yuna, Tidus to iu otoko ni aemashita ka? Nazenara sono otoko wa hontou ni ii da soshite..."

**Author's Note · · · **In honor of being the end I did this to match where this video game originally came from—Japan! (I just did it because I'm studying how to talk in Japanese X3) Though Shiranai456 translated the end quote for me since I'm not that fluent. -sweatdrop-

Yobu (Yoh-boo)—call, yell; summon. Uedingu-doresu (oo-eh-deen-goo doh-reh-soo)—wedding cake. Neru (neh-roo)—go to bed; go to sleep; go to bed with. Akarui (ah-kah-ru-ee)—bright; light; cheerful; rosy _future_.

Hey, Yuna, have you ever met a guy named Tidus? Because you see the guy's really nice and…

(Oy Yoo-nah, Tee-dus toh yuu oh-toh-ko nee ah-eh-mah-shee-tah kah? Nah-zeh-nah-rah soh-noh oh-toh-koh wah hohn-toh-oo nee ee-ee dah soh-shee-teh)


	23. Finale

Sorry for not doing a super awesome Matrix scene. Would've been cool. Totally. (Kidding.)

You've Got A Friend In Me by Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett

Or

Ode to Sora II 

You've got a **friend** in me  
You've got a **friend** in me

When the road looks**_ rough_** ahead  
And you're m i l e s and m i l e s  
From your_ nice_ **warm** bed  
Just remember what your _old pal_ said  
**Boy**, you've got a **friend** in me

You've got a **friend** in me  
You've got a **friend** in me  
You've got a **friend** in me

You've got **_troubles_**, well I've got 'em _too_  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We'll stick together and we see it through  
You've got a **friend** in me  
You've got a **friend** in me

Some 0TH3R folks might be  
A little bit _smarter_ than I am  
BIGGER and **stronger** too  
Maybe  
But _n o n e_ of them will ever **love you** the way I do  
It's me and you, **boy**

And as the _y e a r s_ go by  
Boy, our f r i e n d s h i p will never **die**  
You're gonna see  
It's our _des-tin-y_  
You've got a **friend** in me  
You've got a **friend** in me  
You've got a **friend** in me


	24. Credits

**Astrazoxity** _…But Auron's my Vincent-wannbe babe! –pout of doom- I can't believe you still came back. I thought you left after awhile. –hug-  
_**Avian Maria** _So you're still not able to play KH? How sad, I wish I could send you mine but a) I'd miss it, b) I don't know where to send it to. Thanks for sticking around with this mentally ill authoress!  
_**CSOmega** _I swear, someday, when you're famous, it'll be okay for me to fan-girl you because know I have an even better reason. And I can say I knew you before you became famous. Sorry about the Matrix. (I'm kidding.) X3  
_**Fantasyrider-kh** _You're too sweet. Shame. But still cute!  
_**Fire Kitten** _You do know I love for all the kind and sweet things you've said, right? You better know that. You reviewed for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! Psycho. Cute Little Psycho.  
_**KH-meerkat** _Yup, I shrunk. Thanks for caring, though!  
_**Koki-chan** _…must not…glomp….Ah, screw it….-SUPERFLYINGTACKLEHUGFROMABOVE!-  
_**MimiB.Real** _I'm glad you like Sally. I love her too. And I also loved doing the acronym.  
_**Mr. Fipp** _You are very sweet. I also love your Golden Heart story. Very nice. I would've liked _ _Port Royal__. But hey, you're story.  
_**Tolea** _……I need to hug you…..even an internet hug would be nice.  
_**A Fool With Hot Chocolate, Forgotten But Not Lost, Hippielover459, SimpleNClean92, Sutoori-oriko, Kimitala** _OMG! You guys actually_ TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW! _…-sniff-I'm so touched. I also recognize some of you from my first series. _

_For everbody else—I love you all so much! _

_But here comes the sad part. _

_I will be doing a villains series. But I will not devote to it like I have done for my first two. Because…. _

_I WANT TO DO SOMETHING ELSE NOW! Really, I do. I was so happy when CSOmega, Fire Kitten, and Tolea allowed me to randomly write stories for them (Tolea's is coming up, just you wait). I think the reason why they were so perverted was because I had no restrictions except for what they wanted to see in it. Acronyms only allow me to write for something that fits the word, character, and Sora. A little too much. _

_So how about I work you guys a deal? I'll post all chapters up to Hades (that's up to 4-5 chapters, I think) and from then on I'll write oneshots and get on with my Vampire story, cuz it's looking a little dusty. So sorry. _

_So how about that? _

_It may be the bonus chapter, but could you please review and send me your thoughts? _


End file.
